


Malfoy with the Heart of a Lion.

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Sorting, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets sorted. Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoy with the Heart of a Lion.

**Author's Note:**

> Next one, #4. (plot) Being Sorted. Here is Draco's sorting from my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU.
> 
> I don't own them!
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco was nervous. He knew that his family, on his dad's side, were all Slytherin. But his family on his mom's side were all Ravenclaw. And he really didn't want to be in either.

"Malfoy, Draco." His name was called. He gulped before making his way over to the hat, he saw Harry give him a thumbs up from the crowd of students still waiting to be sorted. He also noticed the slight glare when he looked at his cousin.

He sat on the stool, and a hat was dropped onto his head, over his eyes.

_"Ah, what is this? A Malfoy, with the heart of a lion? I know just where I'm gonna put you."_

"Please, can you put me in Gryffindor?" Draco told it, he wanted to be with his cousins, the twins, even Percy, in Gryffindor.

 _"Alright, you are in_  "Gryffindor!" The applause was silent at first, then deafening.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Draco being sorted. He is a Malfoy with the Heart of a lion. :D
> 
> Mars


End file.
